Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce conducted over a network using a mobile or other consumer electronic device and, more particularly, to providing a secure device binding that provides user convenience through avoiding repetitive logging in when changing apps or moving from website to website.
Related Art
Electronic commerce generally refers to the buying and selling of products or services over electronic networks such as the Internet and other computer networks using electronic devices such as mobile phones with mobile web browsers, smart phones, and electronic note pads. The huge volume of electronic commerce has given rise to a need for the ability to make secure transactions, such as payments for purchases, over the network. There are several service providers that facilitate electronic commerce by providing services to make payments and perform other transactions with security. For example, one service provider describes itself as acting like a digital wallet where the customer can securely store the customer's payment options—such as the customer's bank account and credit card—so that when the customer wants to make a payment, the customer doesn't have to pull out his or her credit card or type his or her billing information every time. This service provider provides a service that can be invoked from a participating merchant's website, for example, by simply clicking on the service provider's checkout button at the merchant website, which redirects the customer to a login page of the service provider where the customer can securely log in to his or her service provider account and select his or her preferred payment method. Then, for example, payment is made to the merchant by the service provider, and the customer is redirected back to the merchant website where the customer may confirm his or her purchase.